No puedes ser fuerte siempre
by Natsuko Rinmoshika
Summary: No importa cuanto intentes ignorar el problema. Sabes que no estás bien. Sabes perfectamente que ya no puedes más y quieres con todo terminar. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? No es simple, pero es lo mejor en esa situación. (Muerte de personaje).


**Advertencia: Los que ya han leído mis otros fics, se darán cuenta de que soy una persona bastante rara y suele matar a sus personajes... Si, aquí morirá otro más. Enjoy (?).**

Otro error, Tucker. Otro de miles que haz cometido. Tantos que ya no quieres recordar, pero con cada error que llega, los demás atacan a tu mente y te derrumban. Te lanzan contra tu cama, atándote a ella e impidiéndote alejar tu rostro de la almohada. ¿Duele? Si… demasiado… y lo peor era que esa era tu triste rutina. Ahí ibas de nuevo…

Volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar, pero antes de eso sólo se despidió de sus padres, sin mirarles siquiera. Ellos estaban acostumbrados. Era lo que él solía hacer, ¿cierto? Mostrarse indiferente, fingir que todo le valía mierda, y apenas llegaba la noche se encerraba en su jodida habitación para llorar. Le dolía el pecho… Le pesaba el cuerpo. Su mente estaba cansada. Su corazón latía con lentitud. Sus lágrimas caían sin cesar. Quería hablar con alguien. Decirle lo que sentía. Pero… no podía. Contarle a alguien sobre ello sería explicarle absolutamente todo… No. Peor aún. Sería quebrarse, mostrarse débil ante alguien. No. Jamás perdonaría eso. No después de tres veces que lo hizo frente a su team. ¡Él era el líder! Un líder jamás se debe mostrar débil ante los que le seguían, ¿cierto? No permitiría que de nuevo le vieran llorar. Odiaría tener que soportar una vez más las lágrimas de Clyde en su suéter, mientras el castaño le decía que no llorara, que eso le dañaba a él. ¿Por qué, Clyde?, ¿en qué te afecta el dolor ajeno si ni siquiera puedes llegar a comprenderlo? Si que era un llorón. Tampoco soportaría que Token le hablara como si comprendiera a la perfección sus sentimientos, como si fuera su madre. Y Tweek… ah, ese chico rubio que ni siquiera podía con su propia vida, ¿cómo iba a ser él capaz de llegar y llorar enfrente suyo? No quería volver a verlo teniendo ataques de pánico por no saber en qué ni cómo ayudarle. No. Se negaba rotundamente a volver a acercarse a ellos con los ojos cristalizados y las mejillas empapadas. No volvería a permitirles que le vieran en ese estado tan deplorable.

El día volvió a llegar. Oh. Se había quedado dormido mientras lloraba. Otra vez la patética rutina. Levantarse, mirarse frente al espejo para ver cuan patético lucía esta vez, con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto haber llorado. La boca seca y las mejillas mostrando el rastro por donde recorrieron las jodidas lágrimas. Dirigirse al baño, tomar una ducha, cepillarse los dientes, vestirse, organizar su horario escolar, bajar e irse a la escuela sin siquiera despedirse, bueno, igual, a nadie le interesaba lo suficiente como para levantarse y darle los buenos días y desearle suerte en la escuela, estaba acostumbrado. Una vez llegaba a la escuela, saludaba a sus amigos con su típica señal: Mostrarles el dedo de en medio. Ya ni se molestaba en mostrar interés alguno a la pizarra, sólo se dedicaba a garabatear cualquier cosa en su cuaderno y la mayoría cosas… suicidas. Si el maestro le llamaba la atención era para hacerlo quedar en ridículo, preguntándole algo sobre lo que fuera que hubiese estado explicando. ¡Ah! E incluso una vez una maldita profesora se atrevió a leer lo que estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno y decirle a la clase sobre ello. Oh, como odió la mirada de todos, y la de Token… él no necesitaba que le dieran aquella mirada de lástima, ni menos la burla de Clyde. ¿No eran sus amigos?, ¿no pudieron sólo fingir que no escucharon nada? Sólo Tweek se guardó sus comentarios o miradas. Cuando el azabache volteó a verlo, notó lo tenso que estaba el rubio, casi como si en cualquier momento se fuera a lanzar sobre la maestra, pero, era Tweek Tweak, jamás haría algo así, pero le hizo sentir bien los sentimientos que transmitía Tweek, los mismos que él sentía en ese momento, pero él no los mostraba.

Y bueno, todos los días era lo mismo. No había nada más que contar. Excepto que los pensamientos suicidas continuaban y crecían cada vez más. Le estaban matando en vida, aunque ya se sentía como un simple caparazón sin alma, vacío. Él ya no estaba viviendo, sólo _existía… _Odiaba su vida. No. Error. Odiaba _la vida._ ¿Cómo era que aún seguía en este jodido mundo? Bueno. La respuesta es simple. Miedo… Miedo a lo que hay después de la muerte. Miedo a dejar a los demás. Miedo a nunca descubrir qué es lo que la vida le depara para el futuro… Pero comenzaba a dudar de si esos miedos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para ayudarle a seguir con los pies en la tierra.

Quizá… lanzarse de un edificio era lo mejor. Si. Drogarse y luego lanzarse de un edificio… no sonaba tan mal la idea.

– Muy pronto todo terminará… –. Sonrió amargamente, tomando el frasco de sedantes, y observándolo fijamente, para luego sacar un puño de éstos, acercándose a la orilla de aquel edificio. No había ningún expectante que se pusiera a armar un escandalo y destruirle el plan. No. Jamás aceptaría otra falla más. Ningún error más. Ese era el día en que al fin podría ponerle punto final a su vida. ¿Qué si se despidió de sus seres queridos? No. No lo hizo. ¿Una carta? Era tan estúpido simplemente considerarlo. Si iba a irse del mundo, lo haría de una manera rápida, sin dramas. Miró las pastillas, eran coloridas, parecían incluso de juguete. Le hacían creer que incluso no funcionarían y sólo quedaría como un pendejo cobarde… de nuevo. Suspiró, sentándose justo en la orilla, dejando sus pies colgando hacia el vacío. Cerrando los ojos, abrió su boca e introdujo el puñado de sedantes, casi ahogándole, pero logró tragarlos. Comenzó a sentirse mareado a los minutos. Todo se veía borroso. El paisaje se movía lentamente, el sonido se escuchaba bastante lejano. Rió, confundido, aturdido, y en un intento de levantarse, su mano resbaló, y… se sintió de maravilla. ¡Estaba volando! ¡Puta madre, él estaba volando! Oh. No. Él no volaba… Él caía. Si hubiera volado, jamás se habría estrellado contra el pavimento de aquella manera tan estruendosa, tan dolorosa a la vista de los demás, pero tan maravillosa para él. Todo acabó. Al fin lo había logrado.

**Si, si. Me gusta matar a los personajes, ¿y qué? Son mis fics. Hmp… Lo siento, Craig, ya te tocaba, pero, te amo tanto como a Kenny, no lo dudes~. (¿?)**


End file.
